


Road Trip

by Elsey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsey/pseuds/Elsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first road trip Dean and Cas shared</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikkiNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiNoir/gifts).



> Sorry if it's a little shitty, it's my first one. Events such as the road trip before the virginity question may be out of order, I haven't seen that season in a while.

"Dean, I don't understand why I can't fly us, it would be-"

 

"Cas, I swear, it you don't shut up I'm gonna pull this car over. It's been an hour of your complaining already!" Dean snapped, looking at the angel in the trench coat sitting next to him. He groaned as Cas opened his mouth again.

 

"Why would you name a street 'Alice'? Who is Alice? Why is she a road?" Cas asked, looking quizzically at Dean.

 

"I don't know, you're an angel, aren't you? Figure it out!" Dean couldn't handle another minute of this let alone a day. He popped a tape in without looking, and was satisfied when Highway to Hell started playing. He sang along the second the chorus hit.

 

" _I'm on the Highway to hell_!" Cas looked astonished as the song played.

 

"How does this man know that there is a highway to hell? We must find him immediately and discover how he has this knowledge!"

 

"Whoa, dude, calm down! It's just a song, like that harp shit you play in heaven. Seriously, take it easy," Dean laughed. Cas looked disgruntled nonetheless and Dean turned the music off with a sigh. Silence filled the car. Cas wouldn't look at Dean, staring out the window instead.

 

"May I ask a question, Dean?" Cas asked, turning towards the driver.

 

"I'm not your teacher Cas, you don't need to ask," he told him.

 

"How would a human differentiate from being homosexual and heterosexual?" Dean froze for a moment. "Dean?"

 

"Well, that's, um, uh, quite the question," Dean said, clearing his throat. He shook his hands out quickly.

 

"Do you have an answer?"

 

"Well gay people like the same sex and straight people don't. Simple."

 

"No, Dean, my question is how can someone be certain of being heterosexual if they have never had a homosexual relationship?"

 

Dean pulled the Chevy over, looking at Cas.

 

"What are you getting at, Cas?"

 

"You said that I would not die a virgin- what if I were to be interested in men rather than women?" Castiel asked. Dean sat back, groaning.

 

"Well, you made out with that chick before mentioning her daddy issues. Did you feel... hot for her?" Dean hated this whole conversation with every part of his being.

 

"I am unsure. I have never been in that kind of relationship with a man, so I believe a comparison is in order." Dean laughed aloud. Cas looked at him in confusion, and Dean stopped abruptly when he realized Cas was one hundred percent serious.

 

"Oh fucking hell no. No, Cas. Experiment with someone else!" Dean yelled. Cas gave him a sideways look.

 

"Are you uncomfortable with the idea lf homosexuality?" Dean snorted.

 

"No, I just don't wanna lock lips with you of all people," Dean said with a shake of his head.

 

"Please, Dean. I'm incredibly curious to know. This has never occurred with an angel before."

 

"Oh, great, it would be an experiment!" Dean yelled. "Fantastic!" He shifted uncomfortably.

 

"No one would ever know?" he asked. Castiel looked at him with a hint of surprise.

 

"Not unless you wanted them to."

 

"And to be clear on this- I don't have a thing for you, you don't have a thing for me, and I ain't gay. Got it?" Dean stated. Castiel nodded.

 

"Yes, I understand."

 

"Good." Dean moved his arm before putting it down. "Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck."

 

In a hurried motion, he took Castiel's face in his hands and pressed their lips together. Castiel's body remained motionless, but his mouth moved and curved with Dean's. Dean pressed him into Cas, knotting one hand in his hair and putting the other on his leg. Cas gave up his stony composure, leaning into Dean and grasping at his back. Lips parting and breathing heavy, Dean abruptly ended the kiss, snapping back into his seat. Cas looked at him in astonishment.

 

"Dean, I-"

 

"Not a fucking word, Cas. Not one." Cas nodded.

 

"Thank you, Dean. Things have become... clear to me," Cas said, adjusting his tie and shifting to face forwards.

 

"Glad I could help," Dean muttered, starting the engine.


End file.
